1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for moving the feet of a vehicle occupant off the floor of the vehicle in the event of a vehicle collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a vehicle collision, particularly a frontal collision, it is possible for portions of the vehicle body to deform and penetrate the footwell of the vehicle where an occupant's lower legs and feet (lower extremities) are located. Contact between the deformed portions of the vehicle body and the occupant's feet can cause injury to the occupant.
The footwell typically includes a layer of carpet over the metal floor of the vehicle. It is known to place an inflatable device under the carpet. The inflatable device inflates, in the event of a vehicle collision, to move the carpet upward and thereby to move the occupant's feet away from portions of the vehicle floor which may be deforming.